true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
General Hux
General Armitage Hux is the main antagonist of the Star Wars sequel trilogy. He is the main antagonist of the 2015 epic space-opera film, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, and one of the two main antagonists in it's 2017 sequel, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi . He is the co-founder and military leader (and later supreme leader, standing alongside Kylo Ren) of The First Order, and he is by the way, also the one behind the functions of Starkiller Base. He is a ruthless and tyrannical monarch who intends to destroy The Resistance and The Republic, so he can become the ruler of the galaxy. He is portrayed by Domhnall Gleeson. History The Great Villains Wiki presents a biography for General Hux Personality General Hux is an evil tyrant who rules with an iron fist. He will attempt to kill anyone to get what he wants: power and control. He seems to be bitter to his minions, as he screams at the stormtroopers and takes control of every action of theirs by force. Egoistic as he is, his methods to rule the universe and destroy any goodness are his main priorities, and he has no remorse at all. He is extremely manipulative and clever when it comes to Snoke, and he uses his "green lights" to do what he wants. He is willing to kill billions of people in order to achieve his goals. Inspiration General Hux is very much inspired by Adolf Hitler, the ultimate leader of The Nazis. Many people criticize his evil character, as they say he is much of a real life dictator, and ultimately a Nazi. Even Domhnall Gleeson always mentions how evil Hux is, stating that he is a tyrannical brute. Trivia * He is an iconic villain, much like Kylo Ren and Darth Vader. * His speech about the Republic shares some similarities to a speech of Adolf Hitler, since they are both dictators who receive "hail commander" calls. * According to new information, he will command the Ralltiir system in the 2017 film, and he will also use the Finalizer to launch dangerous T.I.E. fighters, which bomb Resistance property. * He has a higher body count than Grand Moff Tarkin. * He will presumably appear as the main antagonist, or as one of the main antagonists, in Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi. It is said that he will also serve once again as the main threat for The Resistance. * Although Supreme Leader Snoke is the leader of The First Order, Hux serves as the main antagonist of the first film, as he is behind every function of The Starkiller Base, and he commands The First Order to a battle, using Snoke's green lights for his own scheme. Gallery The Great Villains Wiki presents a gallery for General HuxCategory:Delusional Category:Complete Monster Category:Strategic Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmongers Category:War Criminals Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Leaders Category:Right-Hand Category:Nihilists Category:Sadists Category:Wealthy Category:Weaklings Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Lord Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil Genius Category:Sociopaths Category:Military Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Imposters Category:Failure Intolerant Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Law Enforcers Category:Legacy Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Brutes Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Mental Illness Category:Conspirators Category:Masterminds Category:Master Manipulators Category:Master of Hero Category:Mass Murderers Category:Psycopaths Category:Hegemony Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Abusers Category:Killjoy Category:Lustful Villains Category:Usurpers Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Movie Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Provoker Category:Bosses Category:Kidnappers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer Category:Destroyer of Innoncence Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Trap Masters Category:Liars Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Trash Talking Villains Category:Assasins Category:Obsessed Category:Emotionless Category:Envious Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Politicians Category:Crackers Category:Hatemongers Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Murderers Category:Dark Knights Category:Bombers Category:Torturers Category:Saboteurs Category:Incriminators Category:Aristocrats Category:Vandals Category:Anarchist Category:Pawns Category:Enforcers Category:Dictators Category:Spree Killers Category:Child Abusers Category:Stalkers Category:Gaolers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Supermacists Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Slavedrivers Category:Business Villains Category:Plague Bringers Category:God Wannabe Category:Traitors Category:Bigger Bads